Team Siren's Sexy Takeover (Old and discontinued)
by The Really Real Bob
Summary: Disconintued Story, rebooted on my page
1. Chapter 1

**The Really Real Bob: Hey everyone! This is the story that will be replacing Unopolis, and maybe replacing cun-quest as I took inspiration from both. And since I apparently can't write alone, Excad is here to help. Yes, this story was inspired by Shimoneta. Also, this will likely be my last SYOC for awhile.**

 **Excad: Darn right you cant write alone, Im here to keep you in check! Give us your OCs!**

It was a little past noon as a relatively small boat traveled closer to a large continent known as the Emeon Region. For the most part it was clear it was meant as a vacation island, large jungles in the center with beautiful beaches on the edges. The boat was heading to one of these beaches which was dotted with small cottages. A family of three was seen Port side looking towards the Region nearing in.

"Big Brother, Mom! We're almost to the Island! Its Close!" A girl with Long Brown Pigtails, Brown Eyes, about, skinny with light skin and a little tan, shouted enthusiastically.

A clearly older woman than the girl, but not by much, pats her head saying, "Yes Mackenzie, this is where we'll live from now on. I had some work to do here. Very fun work." This woman looked to be in her early thirties will long brown hair and a light tan like her daughter.

A boy that's a little taller then the girl, Mackenzie, is skinny, has auburn brown hair that goes to about a mid chest length, and light beard across his chin, puts a hand on her head and smiles at her with brotherly affection, "I'm sure we will have some fun of our own when we get there, huh Mack?"

The girl sighs slightly, "Though this region does have the reputation of being the cleanest region in the world...I can't even wear my bikini..." She pouts.

"Maybe we'll find a way Mack, don't you worry!" Assured her brother

Mack giggles, "Weren't you the one that said my bikini was too revealing, Finn?" Finn blushed deeply, and turned his head away from her, not even replying out of being thrown off guard. "Seriously, have you seen these suits?" She holds up a magazine of a girl in a swimsuit...which contained near knee level shorts and sleeves.

Finn raised an eyebrow "You saying you want to be like these girls?"

"No! I'm saying if this is the skimpiest this region has then it's boring...I hear you can't even say stuff like dick or titties..." She sighs.

"Maybe its for the best"

"Brother!" She pouts. He didn't reply after that. Moments later they were reaching the docks. Near the docks, was a girl who was waving at them, she has Shaggy tangley, ash brown hair that goes down to the middle of her back, ice blue eyes, pale skin and was skinny, she looked about . Most notable about her was her clothes, a black two piece bikini with lycanroc designs on the breasts and bottom, while the top just barely covers her cleavage. "Brother! I thought those were banned!"

As they docked, the girl stepped forward, and greeted them, "I presume you're the family, I'm suppose to escort? It's nice to meet you all!"

The mother, known as Petra stepped forward, "So you're Ashley? I imagined someone as high up as you be a bit...older."

Ashley looked confused, "I'm , I don't see anything wrong with me being part of the high ups, being an issue, I mean I am beautiful!" She giggled afterwards.

Petra rolls her eyes, "My big guy could pound whatever you throw at him, whether it be fucking or fighting."

Ashley licked her lips, "Ohh, is that soo? I would love to fuck him sometimes..."

"Beat him in a battle and I might let you." Petra grins.

"We're going to get along nicely." Ashley returns the grin. Ashley turns her gaze towards to the other two people that were standing next to Petra, "You must be the son and daughter, of Petra?"

"Yup! But why are you dressed in a bikini? I thought those were banned?" Mack asks.

Ashley smiled, "It's because I don't like to follow the rules, and this is more comfortable to wear."

Evan sighs, "You should still follow the rules, not like you own the place..."

"Maybe, the rules that they set up are so stupid, I rather dress in this then anything else."

Mack pulls out her magazine again, "But this literally says dirty people are put in jail! As hot as you are in a bikini, I don't think that's worth the risk!"

Ashley just smiles again, "Maybe it's not worth the risk, but it's something someone like me would do." She then looks at Finn, "Hey there cutie, what's your name?"

Finn can't help but blush slightly, "I'm Finn."

Ashley whispered to Mackenzie, 'uhh, I wouldn't mind going to town with him...' "Its nice to meet you!" She smiles afterwards, "come along, I'll escort you to the house."

Finn and his group follow Ashley down the sandy path, honestly, Ashley was dressed quite modestly compared to what they say. "Hey Ashley?" Mack asks, "Why is everyone here dressed so skimpily..." She sees a few completely naked people, "...or completely naked? I thought this place was clean!"

Ashley looked back at her over her left shoulder slightly, "This place is being run by a team, so anyone can dress skimpy however they want."

"Oooh, what kind of team?" Mack asks.

"Well as you can see, it's a team that wants to make the whole place skimpy. Despite what the resistance says."

"Well I think it's a little more than skimpy." Petra, their mom giggles.

Ashley smiles at her knowingly, after walking a little, they reached a cottage. The cottage itself was a small one-floored house made to fit in with the natural look of the area. "This is it guys! Welcome to your new home!" She opened the door.

As they walk in, Mack can't help but ask, "Mom, what's with all this?"

"Well...I kinda might've joined this team called Team Siren a few years ago, they kinda have this goal to make the world nice and sexy. And about a few months ago they took over this town and I was asked to move here to be an admin and town gym leader."

Mack widen her eyes in surprise, "wait so is that why we moved and you're part of the team that has taken over this city?"

"Yup, pretty much!" She smiles.

Finn looked like he seen a ghost, "wait what?"

"What's so hard to understand? Wait a sec, I'm horny. Wrecker get out here!" She flings out a pokeball so her large rhyperior could land on the ground with a small shake. She then pulls off her pants, "Have your way with me, big guy."

"Wait what?! WHHAAAT?! MOM! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Finn shouted with a horrid face.

Ashley was also getting a little wet, "Oh he looks like he can fuck me all the way to haven.." she licked her lips.

"I dunno, I think it's kinda hot..." Mack says as she watches the pokemon fuck her mom, the pokemon bounced her on his cock eagerly, Petra moaning at every thrust.

Finn looked even more horrid, "MACK WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?"

"What? She's having hot sex? How did you think babies were made? Though I don't think she's aiming for kids..." She giggles.

"I think I need to lie down." He walks over to a room on the left, it has two bed, he took the bed on the far side of the room.

"H-hello..." He hears a soft female voice say. A girl on the shorter side with light green hair and small breasts approaches him, show wore a light blue bikini. "H-hi, are you Miss Petra? I thought you would be a woman but you know all the transgender people these days..."

"Uh no, I'm her son"'

"Oh...well I'm Deirdre, I'll be her assistant."

"You from the Team too?"

"Yes." Deirdre quickly says.

"This day has just got -better-" he grumble

"Is something wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong, at all!" Finn said, trying to act calmer.

"Sure seem like it..."

"Fine you want to know? I just found out that the reason why we are here is because of my mom's admission to this team, where it involves sex and everything dirty. Even as we speak her Rhyperior is fucking square in the ass."

"Yeah I don't really see the problem with that, maybe you need some more information?" Deirdre suggests.

"The problem? The problem is, why is my mom a fucking sex fiend? Why did we come here just because of this team? I think sex is DISGUSTING! When not under privacy! Even my sister seems down with it."

"Well...to be fair your mother is an actual gym leader too...and our roots come from ways pokemon themselves treat each other...so...yeah..." She squeaked.

"Ugh"

"I'm sure you'll get used to it..."

"Yeah we'll see about that, what's so great about sex anyways?"

"Well...it feels nice...and releases a lot of stress and bonds people closer..."

"Hrrrmmm" he grumbles.

"I'd be happy to answer any more questions.."

"Well ok i have a few, you're part of Siren right? What are they? Other the people who wants to make this a dirty place? Is there even a anti group, cause I know half of these people should most likely be jail."

"Yes, I am. Team Siren is an organization that strives to make the world one full of free sex and nudity, just as the world was before humans came around. There is an anti group called the Arceus Squad, which really makes no sense as a name, but yeah."

Finn then asks. "Why isn't the Squad doing anything about the people outside right now?"

"Well they still followed agreed laws of battling and...let's just say they haven't been able to get past our head guards yet."

"Ha, the Squad needs to beef up, tell me about the team in depth."

"Well actually we play defensively. We use an ancient form of battle here known as The Conquest Rules. By these rules we only have to survive a certain amount of turns to keep a city."

"I'm confuse.."

Deirdre sighs, "Long story short we use cheap tricks to defend ourselves."

"Like sex...?"

"Oh no! We have this shuckle that can take a whole lot of hits and this team of pokemon with heal pulse."

"Seems like a force to be wreckin' with."

"Yes, he sure is. He can't be beaten if the healers are there, but by the time the healers are knocked out they don't have enough time to beat shuckle."

"Anything else that i should know?"

"Not that I can think of."

 **The Really Real Bob: Thanks for reading everyone! The OC form will be below. Make sure to pay attention as there is some more complex stuff in there so that if you don't pay attention you'll do too much work.**

 **Excad: SEND THE BABES! Oh before I forget...Konnichiwa, My friends! Its Excad, here to...help...Bob…**

 **The Really Real Bob: ALSO, a common interest we would love to have is a set of identical or what I call jester twins on the team. By jester twins I mean like plusle and minum, identical except for some large color changes like hair.**

 **Excad: We will send you a separate form for them, now I think we should be picky about them so make them amazing in order for us to accept it!**

 **-General-**

Name:

Age: **(Minimum of 10 this time)**

Sex: **(Futas/Herms are allowed)**

Personality:

Full Physical Description: **(Please include stuff like dick or boob size)**

Backstory:

Occupation: **(Yes, you can be an admin, but only if you have skills in something usefull other than battling)**

Other skills:

Other info:

 **-Clothing- (PAY ATTENTION! If you are part of Team Siren from the start, you do not need any of the normal clothes. Also, if you are part of the Arceus Squad and plan to stay in it forever, you do not need any sexy versions. You only need both if you plan to switch sides)**

Normal Hot Weather:

Sexy Hot Weather:

Normal Medium Weather:

Sexy Medium Weather:

Normal Underwear:

Sexy Underwear

Normal Sleep:

Sexy Sleep:

Normal Swim:

Sexy Swim:

Normal Formal:

Sexy Formal:

Team Siren Uniform: **(Must be sexy and skimpy, must have a mask)**

The Arceus Squad Uniform:

 **-Sexual Stuff-**

Sex Drive:

Privacy: **(How much they care)**

Who would they have sex with? **(Age, gender, strangers, family, friends)**

Pokephile:

Fetishes:

 **-FOR POKEMON-**

Name:

Species:

Sex:

Personality:

Sex Drive:

Sex Preferences:

Fetishes:

Moves:

Level:

Ability:

Item:

Fighting Style:

Other:


	2. Chapter 2

**The Really Real Bob: Hey everyone! There's been a minor staff reassignment, but it's no big deal. Pretty much Walks with shadows will now be writing this with me instead of Excad, who will now be working on continue Cun-quest.**

 **Walks with shadows: So...first A/N I've ever done...but yeah I'm the new new guy...helping...yeah that's the best word for this, Bob.**

"Ugh, we have to go to some show?" Mack whines as her and Finn to one of the larger central buildings on the beach.

"Apparently it's some kind of an orientation from what mom said..."Finn responded

"I think I get the point! We fuck a lot!"

"Yeah, but I guess there's more to it maybe"

Mack sighs as they walk into the building, which had a surprisingly large projector set up.

"Why do I have a feeling there's gonna be porn somewhere in this slideshow...?" Finn mutters as he takes a seat next to a girl with blonde hair. It took about ten minutes, but the room did fill up with new recruits rather quickly. It seemed like Finn and Mack came in during a specific time for this

. Eventually, a woman in her early thirties dressed in a brown bikini walks in. "Hello everyone! My name is Calypso Rood, and if you aren't aware I did start out organization here."

Finn just keeps quiet and listens with his arms crossed. Meanwhile the blonde beside him has slid down a little bit in her seat, probably out of embarrassment or just not wanting to be seen as she leans on a girl beside her, the blonde was wearing a simply white skirt and top at the time.

"Oh come on Lillie, what's wrong?" The girl next to her, who was very cute with a black bob says and a black bikini. She always starts to fondle the blonde's, known as Lillie, smaller breasts.

"Moon, we're in public, not to mention surrounded by a bunch of other people! Can't you put your libido on hold for a few minutes?" Lillie protests with a heavy blush across her face.

The girl known as Moon pouts before looking back to Calypso, who had a new slide up of a surprisingly lax context, it was the Team Plasma symbol and a sage dressed in brown. "So if you do not know, we are actually a branch of Team Plasma, my father, Sage Rood was one of the higher members and taught me all I needed to know, well except for sex, I got that on my own, as seen here!" She changes the slide again to show a brown haired girl getting fucked by an arcanine, it was clearly her.

"Well this is surprisingly cle-" Finn mutters right as the slide changes"...Why am I not surprised?"

Calypso goes on, "Anyway, moving on. We here have quite a few admins over specific areas. I did take a picture," She moved slides which showed an orgy with too many people to tell anything, "...but as you can see it didn't turn out the best. Anyway, for the most part our only rules are you follow these guys and try not to get arrested by other towns."

"Makes sense I guess..."Finn says while Lillie keeps blushing at the sight of the pictures. Not too long a shout can be heard from across the building. Something about someone having their eyes closed.

"Yeah yeah I know," Calypso says, "Anyway moving on, for the most part, I think most people we accepted were pretty strong, but if you see anyone dressed in white and gold, like these" She flips the slide to show people dressed in white and gold robes, "Then you might want to stay away. These are the Arceus Squad. They named themselves after Arceus because Arceus is a virgin...yeah they're weird."

"They definitely look the part.." Finn comments as he looks at the robed people in the slide

"Most boring outfits ever!" Mack shouts from next to him.

"The colors are nice though."Lillie whispers to Moon.

Calypso talks in the meanwhile, "Now I'm sure many of you heard about the tragedy of the Aether Foundation about a year ago, we have reason to suspect that one of their scientists leads this group, but we cannot be sure completely if this is true." At the mention of the Aether Foundation, Lillie just sinks further into her seat. "Moving on. For the most part, you shouldn't engage battles with anyone you don't know. You risk a lot on a loss. Luckily we don't mind playing dirty, such many of our gains will be due to weeks of preparation and infiltration."

"So I guess that rules out a gym challenge for now at least..." Finn whispers to his sister

"Well, I think that's all, does anyone have any questions?" Calypso asks.

Lillie just keeps quiet as she shyly leans against Moon again. "Um...I guess I do." Finn states while shyly raising his hand

"Yes?" Calypso sys, looking to him.

"You said that you're a branch of Team Plasma right? I thought they split up and then eventually fell apart a few years ago."

Calypso answers rather confidently, "Well really Neo Team Plasma fell apart, their organization was based on lies and world domination. The older one, which included people like my father still functioned and functions in Unova to this day."

"I see. So the whole free sex thing was inspired by them pretty much?"

"It was inspired by the ways of pokemon. Pokemon are equal to us, we are like one species of pokemon. We are nothing more than a heracross per say, we don't evolve. We should follow nature's laws. If you go outside to a very wild place, the pokemon there have sex quite a bit and I see now reason why we should stray from this."

"I...I think I understand now...thank you." Finn says as he sits quietly, lost in thought.

"Anything else?" Calypso asks. Everyone else remains quiet, save for a few other questions here and there. "Great! Now I'll go around and give each of you a complimentary oral. You won't be seeing much of me so I might as well do it now. Feel free to chat amongst yourselves!" Calypso says before going to someone in the front row and removing her bottoms.

"Wait...what?" He asks dumbfounded while Lillie's blush gets even brighter as Calypso goes further down the line.

"Oh yay!" Mack and Moon shout in near unison.

As Calypso gets closer and closer to Moon, Lillie tries to sneak out of her chair as quietly as possible

Moon quickly grabs her, "Come on! You know you love it when I eat you out!"

"B-but we're a couple...and usually in private when we do it!"

"Oh...was I not supposed to fuck Gladion then?"

"Moooon..." The shy blonde pouts as she keeps trying to squirm away

"Was I not supposed to fuck your mom either?"

"Mooooooooon!"

"What?" Moon asks innocently.

"Who all in my family have you had sex with?"

"Just your brother and mom, I don't know anyone else. I did get a threesome though!"

She just keeps pouting as she keeps trying and failing to escape her girlfriends grasp. "Moon don't make me do my lillipup eyes on you."

"I think we know I'm better at that!" Moon giggles. At this, Lillie turns and looks Moon in the eyes, with the cutest pout anyone has ever seen. "Oh look calypso is almost here!" Moon as, looking away and taking off her bikini bottoms. Lillie just blushes and looks down in defeat. "Wanna see if she'll lick us at the same time?"'

"Moon!" Lillie shouts quietly in embarrassment, the blush that was going away quickly coming back

"She's gonna do it anyway, with me or all alone?"

"...Ok fine...with you. Just promise me you won't try any weird fantasies right now?"

Moon giggles, "Not yet, could you please reveal that sexy pussy and sit on my lap?"

She Pouts yet again, but takes her bottom skirt off anyway before crawling onto Moon's nude lap. Moon giggles and feels her clothed breasts with one hand while tickling her lower regions with her other. She gasps out in surprise at the sudden sensation, giving a quiet moan as her response "Oh hi Calypso!" Moon says as she approaches, "Could you possibly eat us both out at the same time, this cutie is a bit shy."

Said shy cutie just gives Calypso a nervous smile as she continues blushing a bright red. "Of course I can!" Calypso smiles before getting down to their level. She expertly starts to eat out Lillie while she fingers Moon.

She moans out at the feeling of the leader's tongue swirling around inside her, leaning her head against Moon's, Moon turns their heads together, kissing Lillie deeply as Calypso licks and bites at her clit gently. Lillie returns the affection by hugging Moon as best she can given her current position and kissing her back, moaning through it as Calypso has her fun with her cunt.

Moon makes out with her deeply, pushing her tongue in deeply and wrestling Lillie's own as their leader shoves her face right in to push her tongue deep in. Lillie fights off Moons tongue as best as possible, but quickly gives a loud moan, her walls tightening around the brunette's tongue as she cums, her liquids seeping onto both Calypso and Moon

Moon breaks the kiss to say, "Look like you made a mess over me."

"Sorry...but you've done it before on me, so I thought it would be alright.."

"Of course it..." Moon stops and yips as she cums around the woman's fingers.

Lillie just softly laughs at the sound that was made from her lover. "You sounded like a puppy."

Moon giggles, "Yeah, you gotta try out this woman's fingers sometime! They're amazing!"

"So is her tongue!"

"Ha! You admitted it!"

"Wuh..well yeah but it was after. A-and you were with me so it made it better!"

"I'm glad!" The two make out once again..

After all the presentation was over, Finn and Mack were walking out, Mack saying "Wow that was great! Never got eaten out before, I can't believe you passed up a blowjob from her!"

"Yeah well I don't think I'm ready for that just yet sis..." He says in response, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Aw, why not? You could fuck me!"

Finn simply looks away blushing hard, but that's when he realized something, there was a huge commotion near the entrance. The siblings decide to check it out. A person, it was hard to tell the sex, was at the entrance dressed in full white robes and a covering white hood. The trimmings were golden. The outfit itself broke off at the hips to allow mobility. "Settle down, I'm allowed in here just to investigate." The voice was male.

"What do you want?" The crowd asks.

"I'm just looking around, seeing your styles of trainers." He looks at Finn, "No you look interesting." His voice sent chills down Finn's spine. "Fight me, you use a zoroark, like me."

Finn flinches, "How did you know? And why me?"

"I want to test your might, also, I can sense it. My name is Blade." The robed man says.

"Finn." Finn says nervously, grasping his pokeball behind his back.

"Ragnarok!" The man says, sending out his pokeball, out came was looked like a zoroark, but it wasn't right. It's fur was white with golden hair, its arms had blades along the edges.

"What is that thing?" Finn asks, very surprised.

Blade chuckles, "Blade-Zoroark. Have you never heard of this kind of bonding? I believe some fool known as Ash created an Ash-Greninja. Truly that wasn't impressive. My zoroark is now a steel type as well."

"O-oblivia!" Finn shouts as he sends out his own zoroark. "Cloak!" Oblivia nods, turning invisible.

"Using illusion to cloak yourself, pathetic." Blade says. "Ragnarok, Smart Strike. Then follow with X-Scissor." Moving at the fast speed it could, the albino was quickly able to strike Oblivia even without seeing her, then finishing her off with X-Scissor. The zoroark lay on the ground, knocked out.

"Oblivia!" Finn shouts, running over to his lifelong friend.

Blade returns his pokemon, "Pathetic. You can't even bond with your pokemon. I would think in a team full of nothing but sex you would have some bonding here, yet even with a zoroark of the same caliber as mine, no such bond could have been performed. You don't deserve such a great creature." He scoffs before walking out the front gate of the town.

 **Walks with shadows: I would like to thank the good people of Krispy Kreme for hiding the Zeo Crystal. And if Lillie was too cute for anyone, I take full responsibility. Anyways, later peepz.**

 **The Really Real Bob: Okay weirdo….ANYWAY WE HAVE ANOTHER ANNOUNCEMENT. We will be allowing canon characters to join this, as you have seen from Moon and Lillie. If you want to see one, just state who they are and any other details you might want.**

 **And yes, we know Moon's real name is Selene, we just felt the name Moon fit her better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Really Real Bob: Okay, so Walks With Shadows mysteriously vanished, so now I'm posting this with Excad again. Sorry for the delay due to that.**

 **Excad: Konnichiwa my friends! IM BACK! Im partnering on this again! Because the other person...is somewhere that Blackbeard only...knows...yeeeahh.**

After losing to Blade, another person with a Zoroark, who somehow knows that Finn has a Zoroark and has a TrainerxPokémon Merge, Finn is bummed about the loss and is thinking maybe he should also try to achieve Merging with his. After the battle, Lillie from afar catched up with Finn, tapping on his shoulder to get his attention.

"So uh...hey, saw that battle and uh...you seem to have a rather skilled zoroark there." She says, currently dressed in her more sporty skirt and t-shirt, quite different than everyone else's bathing suits.

Finn then looked at her, with a sadden look, "Yeah, it must of been quite a laugh huh? I lost."

Lillie tries to cheer him up. "Well I mean not really, he was a bonded, and his uniformed kinda showed he was high ranked. I mean imagine if Calypso came and fought him, wouldn't lost for sure against her."

"Yeah maybe, I just wish the battle went in my favor and that I won it. Maybe I should create a strong bond with my Zoroark, then I can maybe beat him next time."

"I'm sure you can! But that man was much older than you, at least in his forties. Also the zoroark he used seem almost unused to its arms, it makes me think it took decades for that thing to be formed."

"Wait what? Mean like it was disabled?"

"Um...how would you feel it you got giant metal blades for your arms?"

Finn thinks for a moment, "Probably all wobbly."

"Right, it didn't seem to have them under control yet meaning it took Blade years to make that bond. Don't be ashamed of time you didn't have."

"But maybe it'll be different for me? I mean his name is Blade, so zoroark having Blade's personality slash skill maybe? means it's just him. If I were to form a bond with my zoroark it would look different since its bonding with me."

"Well you never know with this kind of thing." Lillie shrugs.

"Yeah, but i'm going to make it a goal, for me and Zoroark to bond with each other to get stronger!"

She simply giggles, "Sorry, dirty jokes are getting to me."

"Huh?"

"Sex is a way of bonding..."

Finn blushed hard, "uh you don't think that's the way to go if I wanted to become stronger with my Zoroark and achieve that merge, by having sex, do you?"

"Well I mean those Arceus Squad people all have to be virgin so there must be a different way."

"Maybe, but if we have to, I...uh..." Finn rubs the back of his neck, flustered, "I've never had sex before."

"Yeah...kinda figured that since you turned down the oral." She chuckles.

"Hey, you got eaten out, despite being nervous about it."

"That's because my girlfriend wanted me to, in fact that's the only reason I joined." Lillie blushes.

"But all together, you never had sex. Not even with the opposite sex."

"Uh no...that's what I wanted to ask. I'm going to have to get used to it so uh...wanna help each other out?" Lillie blushes hard.

Finn blushed even harder, like all the blood went straight to his face. "You...uh...want to have sex with me? Don't you wanted to be devoted to Moon?"

"Well I found out that Moon's at least done my whole family...either ways she wanted to join this team so this is something she wants. I don't mind too much."

Finn cough in embarrassment. "I don't know, I don't feel comfortable with sex..."

Lillie looks down, "me neither. But I know it's something I have to do..."

"Because you feel like you have to, or do you just want to?"

"Both, I mean I had fun with Calypso and the facts made sense of why we should do it...please? I want my first guy to be nervous too."

"Oh...ok...fine. That's a weird reason why, do you mean you want someone as equally as nervous for sex?"

"It makes me feel less pressured to do well at it."

"Sure I guess we can." Walking to a crossroad. They both stop. "Well this is where we part ways. My house is this way."

"Can we please have sex now?"

"Like right here in the open?"

She blushes hard, "well no..."

"Then where should we go?"

"Either one of our houses or that random bathroom?" She suggests.

"Random bathroom?"

"In the city hall, which is really more of an outdoor plaza." Lillie points to it.

"Umm...I feel comfortable doing it, somewhere my family won't be like five feet away."

"Maybe my house? I mean Moon will be there but we can tell her to hang at the beach or something."

"...uh sure we can do that. Lead the way."

Lillie nods and leads Finn down some more of the gravel path to a small one floor house. It looked to be just enough for two people.

"So you live here?" Finn says, looking over the house.

"Yes, me and Moon."

"Well then, after you."

She nods and opens the door, "Moon! I'm home!"

"Lilie! Youre back! I was wondering where you went!" The black bobbed girl ran up to her literally completely nude,

"Yeah...uh...could you leave the house for a bit so I can lose my thing to a guy?" Lillie asks. Finn covered his eyes on seeing Moon fully nude, blushed when Lillie mentioned wanting to lose her virginity. Moon eyes went wide. Lillie looked down again, "Don't make a big deal out of it...it's normal here, right?"

"I'm just totally happy for you! I kind of wish I can stay to make it a threesome though..."

"Actually...that might make me more comfortable, Finn? Do you mind?"

Finn jumped in surprise, and then blushed deeply, and shouted "UH! NO THANK YOU, I DONT THINK I CAN HANDLE TO GIRLS BEING NAKED AND IN THE SAME BED AS ME!" Finn was shaking like a leaf.

Lillie jumps at the shock before turning to Moon, "How about you go to the beach? I saw that trainer from Unova that you liked, Skyla I think her name was? I haven't seen your posters for a little while."

"Oh fine! Have fun you two!" Moon walked out the door and then slowly comprehend what Lillie said, and then started running down the path and shouting, "SKYLA I'M COMING FOR YOU, LET ME LOVE YOU!" Lillie and Finn sweat dropped.

Lillie started laughing, "I remember one time we went to a show with Skyla there, and since Moon is champion of Alola they got to meet and she groped her breasts. She got security called on her, I wonder if the same will happen here?"

"I kinda want to find out, but we should get down to business. Plus if she goes to jail, maybe we can break her out?"

"Well the jail is in a different town we don't own so I really don't know, wouldn't boob grabbing be encouraged here?"

"I think?" Silence happened for a minute, "so you want to get on with it?"

She blushes hard, then gives him a shy nod. Following Lillie to the couch, they sat down on it. Looking anywhere but each other, Finn spoke up, "sooo...where should I start?"

"How about we...uh...kiss?"

Finn blushed, slowly he leaned in. Lillie closed her eyes and moves into his lips. Her soft ones touching his. Feeling a bit, surprised Finn's eyes widen, but then closes and he eases into it. They stay there in stillness for a few seconds as Finn had his first kiss and Lillie had her embarrassing one. Slowly after a minute or two, they pulled back, and had a deep blush on their faces.

"Well uh...that was a bit less than I think is needed..." Lillie blushes.

With more confidence, Finn moved in with a little bit more boldly, and made the first move, going in for another kiss Lillie kisses him back, however she was the one who started opening her mouth first. She poked her tongue at his lower lip, asking for entrance, Finn a hesitant gave in and open his mouth, their tongues clash in war for dominance Finn ended up being the submissive one due to his first real kiss. He had no idea the amount of tongue wrestling Moon did when she kissed. This had trained Lillie to be very strong with her tongue.

"uhh..." Finn quietly muttered after the advancement in kissing Lillie kept licking her tongue around his mouth, trying her best to remember this was a whole new person. This honestly excited her. Finn broke it and leaned back a bit, "Whoa hang on!"

"S-sorry, got a bit carried away."

Finn coughed into his fist, starting out slow again, Finn leaned in and kissed her, making the first move and getting back into a tongue war, without knowing they fell back onto the couch. Finn on top, Lillie on the bottom.

They kept making out until they stopped. "I-I'm not wearing panties..."

Being bold again, Finn leaned down and kiss Lillie, slowly he placed his hand on Lillie's leg, and made his journey upward. Lillie was blushing the whole time as he lifted her skirt above her waist. Finn read about a girl's most sensitive spot, the one it makes them scream. Slowly he tries to find that spot, wanting to know if it was true.

"Moooooon!" Lillie screamed as he curved his finger in her. "Heh...sorry...habit."

"uhhh..." Finn said quietly, then repeat the same motion.

Lillie squealed again, then returned to panting "Please...eat me..."

Doing what she asked, he went down to her lower region, and lift up her dress, and went under, dress draped over his head, feeling hesitant, Finn made one tiny poke at her.

"M-more..." She was dripping wet at this point.

Give in he started licking more constantly, eventually getting faster, deeper inside her He started to lick inside of her, her walls squeezing his tongue "Can't...take..." She blasts cum out at him, her sweet juices all over his tongue. Licking away all of the sticky substance, he pulled back, and looked at her

"My turn?" Lillie smiled, getting used to it.

Finn eyes widen in surprised, "Wait what?"

"On your back please."

"Uhh..."

"Yes?"

Finn just looked at her in shocked, Lillie smiled and pushed him on his back She started to pull down his trunks, his cock hard and springing from them. She closed her eyes and gave it a long lick up.

"W-wait, that's really sudden"

"Just enjoy it! I'm starting to!"

Finn gave in, and relaxed. She carefully took the tip into her mouth. Finn bit his lip, relaxing all together She sloppily bobs on his length, unlike the kiss it was obvious she didn't have experience.

He looked at her with slightly closed eyes She looked up at him, eyes wide and cute.

Five minutes went by as she was sucking him dry, a little after, he couldn't hold in anymore, "Ugh! I can't...take it...a-anymore! AHHHH!" with a shout he release string after string. She kept it all in, her cheeks bloated with cum. Finn panted deeply, after he regain some of his breath, he looked at her

She lays on her back again, swallowing his whole load with a big gulp. "Do me..."

Still blushing deeply, he crawled over to her, and hovered over her, "are you ready then?"

"Yes...careful though, never had anything in there before."

"is that right?" slowly he slid himself in, she was wet enough, to put himself in with ease. She nods shyly. "That was rhetorical." He said while sliding all the way where it stopped him inside. She grips the bed in preparation for the pain. "Here we go! No going back!" She nods and smiles to him. Sliding out of her slowly, he went back with a bit more force.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She screams immediately, hugging Finn and burying her nails into his bare back. Finn takes all of pain she is giving him, he bites his lower lip, trying not to scream himself, know that she is in a lot more pain then he is. After a few secs, he looks at her, "are you alright?"

"Y-yeah." She says, pulling out her nails and lying on her back again, "Keep going gentle please."

With a nod, he moves back and forward, slowly inside her. She moans cutely at every thrust. Every noise she makes gives him the courage to go faster "Y-yes..." She moans. Her juices begin to leak out around his cock again.

Wanting to finish together, he thrusts faster in her, a few secs later, she release everything, then him

"Warm..." Lillie simply moans, eyes rolling back. Panting breathlessly, they laid on their backs for awhile. "Thanks Finn..."

"Likewise"

"Well...guess you should head back to your house, unless you wanna stay."

"...my family will probably be expecting me and ask where I was this afternoon, I'll crash here and sneak in, in the morning"

"Not even gonna give them a call?" Lillie asks.

"...I'm sure it'll be fine"

"Great! Well...we only have one bed here."

"Im sleeping on the floor out here" Finn says.

"You sure you want to? I don't mind sharing." Lillie says.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Well uh...I'm going to bed then, want dinner?"

"Pass, I'm going to sleep, I'm exhausted"

"Well goodnight, don't mind if you here Moon come in or do me." She giggles. Finn blushes, and walks to fall asleep

 **The Really Real Bob: So as usual, OCs are still open! So feel free to submit or request characters!**

 **Excad: I think B and I got a little "hard" during this chapter...IF YA KNOW WHAT I MEAN!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey this is just an update to say that this is a story that I would like to continue, however I don't write well on my own so if someone would like to help just say so. I'd rather not trouble the people I'm already writing with with more stories.**

 **I write by copying and pasting RPs, so writing a story would be as simple as RPing with me, I'll handle all editing**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, this story is being rebooted by the same name, it's out now so just look on my profile.**


End file.
